Random Seddie
by JustAngela
Summary: this is my response to mackenziegirl challenge 100 words, so i'll be doing 100 chapters with really random words, but hey it will be fun, click here! youu know you want too :D
1. BARBIES

**WELL THIS IS MY RESPONSE TO THAT MAKENZIEGIRL'S CHALLENGE AND MY FIRST WORD IS BARBIES**

Barbies

"Sam would you stop it?"

"Stop what?" I was pocking him with a stick, I just loved playing dumb.

"stop poking me, you know when you poke people they get mad, I don't know if you're mother didn't told you, or if you just fell of the cage you used to sleep on when you were a baby monkey, but you can't poke people with a stick" he always ruined my fun.

"You can't poke people with a stick" I said mocking him

"It's like your family brought you out of the jungle, just grow up" he's getting on my nerves…

"look dork, it's not my fault you're mother never let you do anything as a child, that's why you are just so messed up, you were born to be a looser"

"And you were born to do evil, why wont you just go play with you're barbies Puckett and live me alone, o wait I forgot you don't have any because you are not a normal girl, I bet you used to play with hot wheels when you were a kid" wait… is he calling me a tomboy?

"Oh!, come on Frederly, I don't have to go get my barbies I can just walk in to you're apartment and grab how many barbies I want, you have the princess one, the teacher one, and you even have Kelly's" I know that because I once broke in to his house…

"How do you know that?" told you it was true

"…. I once broke in to you're house when you were asleep and I found all the stuff you're mom bought for you, because she thought you were a girl" I bet if Freddie was a girl her name would have been Inga or something stupid.

"Why did you do that?" because I like Inga…** (She meant Freddie :D)**

"I wanted to pull a prank on you" yeah… that's the perfect lie

"Well, if it makes you feel better I don't think you're a tomboy" why would he want to make me feel better?

"Dude, you have been watching Barbie movies too much, we were on the middle of a fight here"

"I know but sometimes I just don't like fighting with you, you really seem hurt because of the hot wheels comment" I'm a Puckett, I'm never hurt.

"Dude, you think I care about what you say?"

"well I do care about what you say, and you say you broke into my house in the middle off the night and I don't remember any prank, so it must be another reason why you broke in to my apartment" damn it, why isn't he dumb?

"Ok, I broke in to watch you sleep" I hope that seem pretty much of a stalker, I just want to scare him off.

"Why would you want to watch me sleep?" what is it whit the 20 questions?

"Dude, this isn't twilight, I'm not in love with you or anything like that, and I don't break in just to watch you're divine face on the moonlight or anything" please God scare him off.

"So you watch me sleep just to see my pretty face on the moonlight… well you're face isn't bad either" he's just being an air head right now.

"Shut up Bello"

"Hey, you're my Edward aren't you?" stupid Frediefer

"Dude, we hate each other remember?"

"Might be" did me mentioned Frederly was getting over his stupid carly crush…

"So… you're getting the twilight Barbies as well, aren't you freddork?"

"hahaha really funny Sam"


	2. PICKUP LINES

**Second chapter, I haven't had a response from mackenziegirl but anyway enjoy! :D**

Sam and I were alone in carly's living room waiting for her to show up, and surprisingly Sam had to make a comment about my love life.

"Do you know why you don't get girls freddork?" let me guess, because I'm a dork, I didn't feel in the mood to answer

"Because you never say pick-up lines" I know some…

"I do, remember when that chick came to me and I told her that if she was a booger I'll pick her first?" yeah that's a good one

"Dude, you don't compare a girl to a booger" I guess not

"Well, what about this one 'do you have a twin sister?' just answer the question" I heard that one a while ago.

"Yes" well it doesn't works with her.

"You were supposed to say NO so that I could tell you: then you must be the most beautiful woman on earth" not that I thought about it.

"Yeah, that one could work" what is it with the pick-up lines?

"But my favorite one is when you blank in front off the girl and then you say: you're so beautiful I forgot my pick-up line" boys use pick-up lines on her? Not that it bothers me.

"I thought you we're going to insult me or something, not tell me how to pick up girls"

"Dude, you're so pathetic it makes me want to help you" ouch

"Well you never seem to care whenever I try to flirt with carly, you pretty much let me down, you never have 'helped' me" all she says is 'she never love you' and then make a mean comment

"well, I've never done it because you just make me sick, I just want it to stop, it's like watching a puppy being kick" might be I should just forget about carly, if it didn't happened at first it never would.

"You know what other pick-up line it's my favorite?" she moved closer to me our noses one inch apart, I could feel her breath on my nose, then she whispered "Should I smile because we are friends, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?" I think that's my favorite pick-up line too.

**I like pick-up lines**


	3. ROSES

**I got a response from Mackenzie girl yeah! ****:D third chapter Roses**

A normal day chilling at Carly's place, I was on the couch while Carly made some popcorn, until the dork showed up with roses…

Wait, roses?

"Who's the lucky girl Freddie?" Carly asked him, while the dork sat next to me to watch TV.

Great freddork bought roses for someone let me guess it starts with stupid and it ends with Carly, she's my best friend but I just can't help it.

"They're for some one really special for me"

"Let me guess you're butt" hahaha good one!

"Nope, they're for some one really, really special, some one that I have loved my whole life and I would never stop loving for the rest of my life… they're for you Samantha" my mouth just opened in astonishment, I couldn't even talk.

"You should look at you're face right now, you even dropped you're ham, don't worry they're not for you"

"Stupid butt face" I threw him the ham that I dropped on the floor, it hit him right on the face I could hear Carly giggling from the kitchen.

"You seem pretty happy Freddie; I'm guessing those roses aren't for me aren't they?" I think Carly should just keep her mouth shut sometimes

"Nope" I saw Carly sad face, I just couldn't help but to smirk

"Don't smirk at me Sam, I don't think they're for you either" did I mentioned that Carly should keep her mouth shut? Yes… well too bad.

"So, it's not like I care, they're probably for gibby you know Freddie used to had a crush on him"

"You know Sam I thought our fighting time have already expired a long time ago" expired? It's not like us fighting is a carton of milk.

"Dude, we'll always fight we were born to fight, it's like ying and yang you and I keep a balance, haven't you seen the avatar movie, its B-A-L-A-N-C-E"

"Fine Sam we all now you just learned how to spell and you want to show off, but back to the topic this roses are for both off you, that's why I bought a docent split in to two, six for you" he handed me six red roses and then went to the kitchen and said "and six roses for you" and he handed Carly white ones.

"Why did you bought us roses?" Carly asked

"because, you both are my best friends and I just saw a movie with a really cool message about friendship and love, and in the ending it said, now that you still have you're friends go bought them roses and tell them how mush you love them because you never now what might happened tomorrow" corny…

"And let me guess the name of the movie was 'roses are red, violets are blue, I'm running out of ways to say I love you' that's the most corny film I have ever seen in my entire life" Carly said putting her roses on the kitchen table.

"Anyway Mr. Corniness cheesy butt, why did you bought us different colors of roses?" is it because red is the color of love?

"Because they mean different things, one color means friendship, and the other one means something more" I knew it, he finally got over his crush.

"Obviously for me, white is the color off love, and red is the color off friendship" I knew it, it was too good to be true.

"Freddie I already told you all I want is you're friendship" Carly said from the back of the counter with a smirk on her face.

"I was just kidding everybody knows red is the color of love" I could see Carly's smirk fell, as the same time a smirk grew in my mouth.

**Call me corny, call me cheesy, butt everybody knows this wasn't easy. :D **

**That rime doesn't have anything to do with the story but I can't think of anything else so… SEDDIE, SEDDIE, SEDDIE :D**


	4. Christmas

**Christmas**** time for presents and SEDDIE! :D chapter 3 Christmas**

Carly went to Yakima with his grandfather, living me alone in my misery with freddork, my mom went away for the holydays with Melanie, and she left me here under the watch off Mrs. Benson a.k.a crazy control freak, I can't even eat ham, she's crazy, the only thing she has been feeding me with is asparagus, but I know it's baby meat, that woman is insane, I think she's a witch.

"Sammy, I'm going to the drugstore if you need anything just help yourself with anything, you can watch TV, or if you wish you can go play with Freddie on the hallway, I'll be back soon, I just hope you enjoy you're time here" I told you this woman is crazy what did she meant by go play with Freddie outside, I haven't even talked to him in the whole week I been here, well just to fight, God was it fun…

_FLASHBACK_

_I have just arrived to the Benson's apartment, and I already wanted to live…_

"_Sammy, were glad that you're here for the holydays" Mrs. Benson said, with a smile on her face, she told me "wait here, I'll go get the lyrics for the coir meeting, you're goanna love it" I saw she went to get them so I took advantage to go talk to freddork, I walked to his room to go and threatened him_

"_Hey, Fredward, if you come near me for this entire week or even dare to talk to me, you'll wake up without any family you got it?" I could see fear on his eyes, he just nodded._

_I walked out off his room before Mrs. Benson showed up…_

"_Well I'm back Sammy, let's go to the first coir meeting off the week" I faked a smile, freddork came out off his room_

"_Mom I'm ready for the coir meeting" and I threatened freddork with my fist while his mother wasn't looking._

_The whole week was filled with coir meetings and threatening to Fredward, it was so boring, but my fights with freddork made it better, this might be my best Christmas._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, I'll hop you never come back"

"What did you say?" ups…

"That I hope God bless you all the way" yeah, that wasn't what I meant, she waved goodbye and walked out off the apartment, freddork walked out off his room threatening me with a baseball bat.

"you evil creature, I haven't been able to even be on the living room because off you but now I have a weapon, and I can hurt you" I could see him shaking when I came near him, I just grabbed the baseball bat out off he's hands, he bent on his knees and started to beg.

"I'm so sorry please don't kill me I'll do whatever you want, I thought after we… you know… became closer with the years you wouldn't threatened me anymore but it's just gotten worst, please don't hit me" God, he's such a big baby.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I pet him as he was a baby dear.

"Really?" he told me with his eyes wide open like puppy dog eyes.

"No I won't, God I missed this" I told him while I still was petting him.

"You missed what?" he said while he got up the floor, obviously I stopped petting him, he seems confused.

"I missed this, since you moved on with my insults it almost seem like you weren't afraid off me anymore you just rolled you're eyes at me and ignored me, this is just like a dream, you're afraid off me and everything is back to the way it was" I came closer to him, and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you liked you're Christmas present" he said hugging me back…wait…

"Christmas, present?" I dropped the hug while I asked him.

"I knew you missed the old times when I was afraid off you; I could see it in your face when ever I ignored you, you seem hurt so I decided to over react to everything you said to me this entire week, and just fight with you but right know it's giving me a headache…" awkward silence "so I'm glad you liked you're present"

"So everything was a lie, when we fight with the instruments on the coir, and when I called you names and you called me blond bimbo" at least it was fun.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I didn't knew what to gave you for Christmas so I just gave you the old memories back, it was really fun for me too"

"That's the best present anyone has given me" I have an idea…

"Want to go play with me on the hallway?" I said wile I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the hallway.

"Hahaha, yeah I heard my mom when she told you if you wanted to go play with me outside, are we five or something?" exactly what I thought, I dragged him under the mistletoe that was on the hallway.

"Well, do you see what's upon us?" freddork gave a quick look up and saw the mistletoe

"It's mistletoe upon us?"

"Let's just don't mentioned this to anyone never" I don't care about that stupid promise, I'm not telling anyone I kissed Fredduchini Alfred-o again

"What about that promise we made to Carly?"

"Dude, you already saved her life so were pretty much even"

"Yeah, about that, I kissed her that time I was at the hospital" well, she owes me then

I grabbed him and kissed him, I don't care…

We broke the kiss "Yeah, were not telling" we both said at the same time.

Mrs. Benson arrived just at the same time me and Freddie finally decided to kiss again…

"So this is the kind off games you kids play nowadays" we broke the kiss apart, this is so embarrassing.

"Mom, please go away" we were both pretty much blushing.

"No, I'm not going Fredward you have betrayed me, it's was that girl's Carly's fault, if she wouldn't have interested you in girls you wouldn't be kissing the girl that makes you cry, she's evil" Carly's not even here and she's blaming her, this is just getting better…

Out of the sudden a coir came from the stairs and they started singing…

"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth "

Mrs. Benson, Freddie and I said at the same time "yeah, yeah, yeah, merry Christmas" sometimes coir's just show up at really bad times.

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas! And a happy new year! :D**


	5. Ripoff

**Chapter 5 Rip-off **

My cousin Larry has a really cool equipment to record stuff, he has the latest cameras and all that chizz, I told Fredward and Carly about him, so that we could go meet him, he says he doesn't need it so he can give it to us, but as usual Carly was too afraid to go se my cousin from jail, boo-hoo, anyway the dork came with me to this secret location (it's actually a garage out of town were hobos like to hangout) it sort of stinks in here but hey! We'll get free equipment

"Sam, I don't want to be here" I could hear Fredward complaining from behind me.

"Suck it up Fredwierd, be a men" he's just a little girl

"We don't need the equipment Sam; we have everything we need back at the studio"

"Dude, it's free we are getting it I don't care if its crap it's FREE, mama doesn't turn out anything FREE, you don't have to pay for it, it's a rip-off dude we are getting the BEST equipment for free, we can sell it to save the whales or something, it's good equipment"

A hobo showed up from behind scaring the crap out of Freddie "why don't you use the money to save the homeless?" Freddie was so scared of the hobo he almost passes out right there on the dirty floor

"Go away, you stinky hobo" I grabbed a stick from the floor and I started to hit the hobo, eventually he left.

"Whoa… that was close, anyway how do you know its good equipment?" I actually didn't know, but hey it's Cousin Larry.

"He showed to me in photos, and I looked for it on e-bay its good money"

"You actually don't know do you?" good he knew me well

"No, but it's free" I smiled my pretty smile at him

"Sam, stop smiling whenever you smile I think you might eat me" I grabbed the stick once again and I started to hit him with it.

"What's your problem, I joined you to go and meet you're convict of a cousin and this is how you thank me?" well he's right, I stopped hitting him with the stick.

"Sam, no offence but you don't think might be you're cousin is giving us the equipment because someone was murdered and that's a proof, or something creepy like that?" no, its cousin Larry we're talking about.

"Look dude, you can live me here alone if you want I know how to take care of myself"

"I'm not going to live you here alone, are you insane? This is really dangerous" ok, mom I just rolled my eyes.

My cousin Larry showed up before I choked freddwoman for being such a drama queen thank God, cousin Larry gave me a hug and told me "hey Sam, I brought you the equipment I been working in this big butt store and it has a lot off really cool stuff, its like dork kingdom in there" bet Freddie has heard of it.

"Yeah, where's the equipment, we don't have that much time" Freddie said playing it tough but everyone knew he was just pretending

"Who's this little nerd, is he you're boyfriend?" my cousin asked

"No" Freddie and I responded at the same time

"Anyway here it is" 5 guys got to the garage with boxes filled with cameras, and all that stuff.

"This seems pretty good" Freddie said while looking at the stuff "what's the catch?"

"Fredwimp there's no catch just because my cousin just got out off jail doesn't mean's he's trying to do something out off the law, right Larry?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you're little pet just doesn't shut up" the comment made me giggle.

I could hear police sirens from the distance, my cousin Larry ran away while screaming "so long losers" and I thought he was family, freddork was losing it and screaming "I told you this was a rip-off now we're going to jail I don't want to die" all the hobos left before the police showed up.

"Just put you're hands in the air and tell the truth" I knew that when this happens you just stay steel hands in the air and not showing any emotion, but clearly Fredwart didn't knew that.

"Everybody freeze" the police officer yelled, Freddie just ran to hug me, he was saying this really weird words in Spanish "no puedo morir tan joven, yo no hize nada**" (that means I can't die so young, I didn't do anything)** I didn't get a word he said.

"you, the crying kid go against the wall, and live the young lady" Freddie let go off me while he went against the wall crying, the police man point his gun at him and started to check if he had anything, cop style.

"What are you kids doing in here?" we told the police man the story, well I did while Fredwierd sobbed against the wall, the police man asked me if I knew were cousin Larry lived, I told him what I knew and he told me that by the next time, that help I gave them might help me to get out of parole, he didn't told me anything about what my cousin Larry was up to but I really didn't wanted to get involved so that was ok, the police officer gave us a warning and he pretty much drove us home, and when we got to bush well plaza he left us there, the whole way to bush well Freddie cried his guts out while the police dog barked at him it was pretty fun to watch.

"I can't believe I was in a situation like that" Freddie said he had pretty much stopped crying by now

"Don't worry it's going to be ok, you overreacted, besides you didn't do anything wrong, you were just really annoying, my cousin Larry is the one that deserves some time in jail not us"

"Thank you Sam" he hugged me really tight and I just comfort him like a baby.

"I love you" wait… what did he say?

**Yeah! Freddie said he loves Sam! :D**


	6. TINKERBELL

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews sorry if I don't upload too often but I do what I can :D chapter 6**

**Tinker bell**

Sam's birthday it's Cumming up so Carly and I decided to have another surprise birthday party like last year, we were discussing what to do this time.

"Let's have a tinker bell them"

"I don't like fairies; I'm a man, and honestly I don't think Sam is going to like a fairy them"

"look Freddie what I'm about to tell you is top secret and you can't tell anyone about it, if you do I'll make sure Sam kills you, so keep it to yourself" great a juicy secret!

"Don't worry I swear I won't tell anyone,"

"Sam has an obsession with tinker bell, when she was a kid she had her whole room filled with tinker bell stuff it was so cute, every time it was Halloween she dressed up as tinker bell and I would go as peter pan, but don't tell anyone I just did that because it was really important to her and even tough she would deny it she owns every tinker bell movie that exists" I was holding so much laughs inside I just couldn't handle them anymore.

"don't laugh, it can be like a grown up tinker bell, the decorations can be more mature like purple and green and really cute I can handle that part, all the girls can dress up as fairies and the guys…" no, I know what she's going to say, I'm not going as a man fairy or what ever.

"Peter pan" well, that's better… not.

"I'm not wearing any tights or something girly like that I already told you I'm a macho" machos don't wear stinky leggings or whatever.

"You can wear pants, paint some old jeans with green spray paint, but not fluorescent green just a normal green, and a green shirt, and you can buy peter's pan hat and the shoes it would look so cute"

"I'm not a hobo I'm not painting my jeans"

"Spencer has green jeans, you can borrow them, he surprisingly has plenty" well it doesn't sounds that bad, it even sound sort off interesting, I bet he bought those pants from a Jonas brothers store.

"Don't you think they might found out Sam likes tinker bell when we have a fairy them party?"

"I'm going to tell it was all my idea, besides it's a relay good idea no one has had the big 18 with a fairy them, that way Sam will be connected with the child in her, besides were not kids anymore believe me it's not going to be like a 5 year old party, don't worry tinker bell image wont be anywhere so it's not going to look like it's a tinker bell theme, it's just a fairy theme, don't you want to see girls in pretty fairy costumes?"

"Fine, but I'm only going to take care off who gets invited you handle the invitations and telling everyone they have to dress up"

"I'll put in the invitation you have to dress up as either a fairy or peter pan any questions favor to ask me or Freddie, oh and I almost forgot, you can't use anything to provocative" the provocative part is mostly for women I think.

"The provocative part is mostly for Gibby, and for some girls that like to dress up like a hussy" Carly made emphasis on the word hussy, almost forgot about gibby.

"How are we going to tell Sam she haves to dress up?"

"I'll have her outfit, guess who she's going to be?" let me guess a panda in a fairies party.

"Tinker bell?" I guess it's pretty obvious.

"Yeah, and the outfit is gorgeous"

"Well enough girly talk, I'm already dressing up as peter pan, and I'm going to a fairies party so don't push it woman"

Carly and I decided who was going to get invited, pretty much all of our friends, we even invited Fleck and Dave, to my surprise everyone was really excited about the party, I didn't even had to help Carly with the decorations, all the girls were so excited about this party they all decided to go and help Carly, but the coolest thing is that Spencer invited nun-nug, they just have such good times when they're together, I love nug-nug.

I was getting ready to Sam's party the costume doesn't looks that bad, even tough Spencer pants are long for me it doesn't shows, I like my peter pan hat, but the 'shoes' sort of feel like socks, well I'm ready so it's time to get to the party

* * *

The Shay's apartment was decorated really like a sweet sixteen party even tough Sam was going to be 18, the room was filled with purple balloons on the roof and there was a big sign that said 'happy eighteen stop being so mean' that suits Sam perfectly, there was a lot of dudes dressed up as peter pan thanks God none of them was wearing tights, they pretty much did what I did, the girls looked hot on the fairies costume Carly had a blue dress I guess she's a water fairy or just a fairy in blue, but she looked really good, this fairy idea was a good idea, until I saw Gibby.

"dude, why are you dressed up as a fairy?" he was wearing tights, wings and a fairy costume, even tough nobody seem to care about it, everyone knows Gibby's just…Gibby.

"The invitation said that you had to dress up as one"

"A fairy or peter Pan Gibby"

"I'M NOT DRESSING UP AS PETER PAN THAT WOULD BE EMBARASSING, I'M A MEANLY MAN" I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face

"Anyway dude, I'll go with the ladies they love a man in tights" and he left me

I went looking for Carly

"You look really good" I told her

"Thanks, you too"

"Where's Sam?" the music was so loud we had to speak well loud.

"You go here sort off late, we already gave her the surprise, and she just went to get dressed" damn it I didn't get to see her face.

"Did she like it?"

"at first she said, I'm Sam Puckett for crying out loud I don't like fairies, and then she giggled and told me thanks, and she asked for you, and I told her you were probably getting ready so she told me that you were such a girl and I told her, ye… off course not"

I know she was about to say yes.

Sam was coming down the stairs now with the coolest outfit off all, she was tinker bell God she looks gorgeous, her hair looked pretty good too, just her all together was pure perfection, everybody clapped as she came down, she didn't have any shoes on, but I guess she has a reason, she's Tinkerbell.

"Hey tinker bell let me be you're peter pan"

"Can you give me a wish?"

"You look hot girl" were just some off the plenty things guys yelled to Sam while she came to join us; they're jerks.

I rushed to grab her by the arm and dragged her to the hallway while I yelled "just give me a second with tinker bell, she be back soon" Sam was pretty confused, I closed the door behind me and we were on the hallway.

"What do you want freddork, I'm going to hit you with my wand if you don't tell me why you dragged me here"

"I just wanted to tell you happy birthday, and don't you think that dress is a little too provocative?" I was worried about her.

"Thanks dork, and do you think I look bad? I don't want to look like a hussy" she looked perfect.

"No, you look perfect"

"Oh shut up" she hit me with her wan while she blushed, was she flirting?

"Want to be my Peter Pan? And I'm not talking about the peanut butter" yeah she's flirting

"Yeah, I'll always be you're peter Pan, even tough I don't think they're officially a couple"

"And either are we" she's right about that

"But don't worry next year we can be the beauty and the beast, you seem to fit perfectly with him" at least they're a couple, and I could be beast as long as she's mine.

Another chapter done! Thanks to Pink Tear Drop iicarlyy-Ness dothepepperminttwist JamesLily96 NoToCreddieSeddieONLY who reviewed my story and off course the girl that made it all possible MackenzieGirl thank you so much for the amazing challenge!

**I'll try my best to upload faster :D**


	7. Author's Note

**I forgot, if you want to see Sam's outfit and I know you do, just ****go to my profile and pretty much at last were my stories are, right up there's Sam's costume! Enjoy I looked for the perfect costume! :D**


	8. SANTA

**I'm sorry but Santa doesn't gives me to much inspiration, I'll try my best anyway, sometimes things that doesn't inspire me turn out to be the best ones! So read**** :D**

We were at Carly's place, its new years eve and I was looking forward to the dinner…

"Great, the turkey is out off the oven" Carly said while she put the turkey on her table.

"Can you guys take it up to the Carly studio for the segment" right, I forgot that we were going to smash it against a table for a segment, what a waste.

"I can get it to the studio" all I need is a few moments alone with the turkey; I'm only doing this because of the hungry people on Africa, and it kills me to watch good meat go to waste.

"I'll go with her, to make sure she isn't goanna eat the turkey on the way up" stupid dork, all I wanted was my meat.

"Yeah, she will probably finish it in record time, just go with her and make sure the turkey survives" Carly said while she was making the gravy, Oh the glorious gravy!

"How can he survive if he's already dead?" I take my meat seriously.

"just go to the studio, harry up because we have to record this icarly fast if any of you want to have dinner" Carly looked like a house wife making dinner and all, that's why I like her so much.

I grabbed the turkey and got on the elevator as the same time the dork did, I hated the way he looked at me, watching, waiting…

the elevators doors closed and the turkey was on my hands, all I could think about was the turkey.

"Stop looking at it, don't breath and close you're eyes, or at least stop drooling" I offered him the turkey.

"I can't handle that, it's to painful having him so close and knowing that he would never be mine, it's heartbreaking" Fredward let out a giggle.

"Stop giggling it's not funny" and he grabbed the turkey

"Wow… its heavy" he almost dropped it.

"No it's not, it's the same weight as a baby, and if you drop it I swear I'll break every bone in you're body" a little ten pound baby.

"Take a chill pill" I could see he was sort off scared, I was being serious tough.

did I forgot to mention we weren't up yet and we already had plenty of time here I couldn't barely handle the new song that Carly had put on the elevator, its so annoying… _all you need is love, love, love's all you need by the Beatles._

"Don't you think we have been here for a while ago, and the door hasn't opened yet?" Might be we got stocked, I herd Carly yell, "guys I think you're stock there, please stay calm and I'll call Spencer to come and fix this" great now were going to die here stock in the elevator.

"_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_" freddork started to sing the song

"Dude, don't sing the song I'm already stock here with no water or…" wait we have food.

"Don't even think about it, this turkey is for a segment it's not even cooked right" its good meat.

"Fine, what ever but if you turn around just for about a split second I'm eating that turkey"

"You're sort off cute when it comes about you're meat"

"And damn serious" we both laugh about my comment, sometimes freddork just lighted up my day.

"Remember Christmas?" yeah that was pretty enjoyable.

"We aren't supposed to talk about it" Carly doesn't know, and is never going to.

"Yeah, but I thought about that and I really wanted to…" we both heard something coming up the elevator on the emergency escape door, woops! We forgot about that escape door, is it Santa?

"What are you doing here Santa?" I think Freddie still believes in Santa.

"I'm not Santa, I'm Spencer dressed up as Santa" only Spencer would dress up as Santa.

"Isn't it a little too late to dress up as Santa?" I asked.

"It's never too late for Santa, but anyway why didn't you used the escape door?" Freddie and I looked at each other awkwardly I didn't know what to answer because I did knew about the escape door even tough I didn't wanted to use it.

"_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love__… all you need is love, love, love, love's all you need" _stupid song, Fredward and I both blushed.

"Don't you think it might be time to change that song?" I asked trying to hide my face, I was blushing.

"no, I actually like it, lets go true the emergency escape door and well or… if you want to I could leave you two here, I can tell Carly that all that fit true the door was the turkey so you two can be _alone_" Santa knows what I ask for Christmas.

"I don't want to leave my turkey" Spencer and Freddie laugh at my comment, well Spencer laughed like Santa "ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas now give me the turkey so I can leave you two… _alone_" he made emphasis on the alone word, Spencer grabbed the turkey and left.

"So what were you going to say? Before Santa interrupted" I flipped my hair to look flirty but I hit him on the face, woops! Guess that's not my style.

"Pfff" as all I herd form him; he was pretty much spitting my hair from his mouth.

"We'll I sort off like you"

"Sort off? How romantic Fredwart"

"Well, I love you or whatever" _all you need is love, love, love is all you need_

"Are you saying it because of the song?"

"Nope, I was going to tell you anyway" ok, he loves me, don't freak out

"Well thanks… Santa rescue me!" was all I could scream

"And you call me romantic"

"I love you too, I'm just a little afraid" I'm freaking horrified

"Let's just stop running away" Fredward grabbed my hand, and suddenly all the fear was gone.

**All you need is love, love****, love is all you need! Well I wanted to use the Santa word because I wouldn't want to update Santa on June or something, so hope you liked it! :D, what do you think about the creddie kiss? Wacky tacky and true! at least what i think about it(quoting Perez Hilton)**


	9. HANDSHAKE

**Handshake**

**So sorry if I haven't updated and all that but I haven't had the time with "school" even tough I didn't go… but I had more important things to do… like nothing and nothing is more important than school – Ned's declassified :P**

**I did had more important things to do, don't judge me you judgers **

**Well… I needed seddie, its like a drug to me, my own brand of heroin – twilight (sorry if I don't quote exactly like in the movie, I'm not that obsessed with twilight… who am I kidding… I am :D)**

**Anyhow I hope you like this chapter; I was in a handshaking mood…**

**Freddie's pov **

"_Love stinks yeah yeah_…_"_** (Sorry, but that song is catchy, well now I feel old… I'm never saying catchy again)** I could hear Sam singing from Carly's couch, she just had been dumped, and I saw it coming, not even stinky Steve would take her as she is, poor Sam never finding a soul mate, old with eighteen cats…

"_love stinks, love stinks yea, yeah, it hurts, and stinks"_Sam continued to sing while we were waiting for Carly to come out of the shower I'm guessing Sam doesn't even remember the words of the song she's just going over and over with that 'love stinks' phrase**.(that song its pretty much what it says… love stinks yeah yeah, that's the name of the song and all it says)**

Carly was depressed to because she got a B on algebra, told her nobody A's that class, and now I had to handle both of my friends depressed for completely opposite reasons, Carly just took a shower and that was it, but this behavior was really weird of Sam, I never saw her sing before when she got mad, she just punched me or gibby and that was it, but now she didn't even wanted to hit me, I told her she could get a free punch but she just kept singing, so I guessed she didn't want to talk and I opened my laptop just being around her its enough for her to get over this… I guess.

"Did you really liked stinky Steve that much?" she was freaking me out, I prefer normal crazy Sam to psycho Sam singing.

"Nope, but it's not him I'm never having a normal boyfriend, everyone I date it's either stupid or my same hair color or a maniac or stinky" yeah she was right about that.

"How do you even started to like stinky Steve?" nobody liked stinky Steve, besides his stinky problem, he was just weird, he collects cheese… that's a part of the smell.

"All my relationships start with handshakes" uh… weirdo

"It was magical with Steve, or at least that's what I thought" she carried on with the story; her face stared blankly at space…

_Flashback on Sam's point of view_

"_Stinky Steve, give me your lunch" he was pinned against the wall, I had the adrenaline rush of when I steel somebody else's lunch when he…_

"_I'll give you my lunch if you don't hit me" I was going to hit him anyway, but that was pretty much what I was offering so I told him "deal" and he got his hand out to me, I saw it hanging there, it was magical, I reached out to shake it and I felt the electricity ran trough my hand._

"_That's a firm, firm handshake" was all he had to say for me to let him go, but he didn't leave, he was looking me in the eyes so I grabbed him and… next thing I know we where making out in the cafeteria._

_End off flashback_

"Wow, wow, wow, wow… thanks for the visual" was all I said, Sam was almost crying because of a handshake, poor girl all she need it was love.

"You don't get it dork, and then he broke up with me just because he thought we didn't click" I don't like seeing her sad… do I?

"Sam, it was just a handshake I now it was magical to you but that's called touching other people, you would know if you weren't so aggressive all the time" might be people will be willing to handshake with her if she wasn't such a rabid squirrel.

"Yeah… you're probably right I let myself go because I haven't had any affection for a while, but I always thought… never mind" I don't know if I might regret this question.

"What Sam, what's going trough your brain? If you have one" you couldn't even felt the insult coming from my mouth because I said it in such a sweet way. I went and sit down next to her on the couch.

"well, that when you met that special someone you just feel it, but that handshake with stinky Steve was pretty much "magical" because I wanted it to be… but it wasn't, that doesn't means I don't believe in love and all that, that special someone might have to wait" this made me think that might be Sam its not turning eighty and have eighteen cats.

"Want a handshake?" I asked in a friendly way, I let my hand out there; she glanced at it and shaked it firmly so I said.

"That's a firm, firm handshake" we both laughed at what I just said, I could felt the electricity she was talking about, this was magical, not because I wanted it to be, because it was.

**Sam's point of view**

This was way better than stinky Steve…

Next thing I know we where making out in the couch.

"Guys what's going on here?" Carly yelled from the stairs, it seemed like her eyeballs were going to pop out of her.

"Do you want me to turn around so you continue to make out in the couch?" temptating idea, but I could see her anger as she said it so I pushed the dork away.

"This is not what it looks like" the dork put his arms in the air like this was some kind off arrest.

"Off course it is, we were making out and it looked like we were making out, and we were" until Carly showed up.

"Both off you out off my house, don't want to see either off you" why is Carly so upset, she doesn't even likes Freddie.

"After what happened at the hospital, this is how you treat me" he was talking to Freddie.

"What the heck happened at the hospital?" I questioned.

"We kissed" he said it, almost a whisper.

"I should grab that burrito car and throw it right to your body so it's crashed against the floor" I couldn't even see because off all the anger… they kissed? , the coward ran trough the door.

**Hope you liked it, don't know if I should make a sequel tough, sorry Mackenzie if I haven't updated soon enough… live a review! :D**


	10. Guitar

**Guitar**

**I decided to make a sequel, so weird I know you'll love it!!!**

**Still Sam's point of view**

"Did somebody call me?" Spencer came true the door with his banjo.

"Why don't you just leave? Nobody wants you here, you blond bimbo" Carly seem really upset, but it's not like I had no reason to be upset about, I can't believe my best friend just called me a blond bimbo and told me that I'm not welcome anymore, friendship stinks.

"hey I'm not blond, and I'm you're older brother so you have no right to call me a blond bimbo young lady, this is my apartment and if I want to I could make you wear a dipper on you're head, so stop being a brat Carly, its not funny" Spencer thought Carly was talking to him, he was threatening her with his banjo, like if the banjo were some kind of sword, it was difficult not to laugh, but then I remembered why she was so upset.

"She wasn't talking to you, I'm the blond bimbo, the one that's not welcome anymore" I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"You're always welcome" Spencer answered not knowing what have just happened, his face was torn between different emotions, confusion and sadness; he dropped his banjo on the floor making a big banjo dropped sound.

"No she's not" Carly answered, I could see she was sad too, tears we're forming on her eyes.

"Is this a PMS thing? Are either off you pregnant?" Spencer asked she seemed angry and really preoccupied.

"No" Carly and I answered at the same time.

"Then I'm sure you can worke it out" an awkward silence filled the apartment, might be, might be _not._

"You're_ best friends, best off all best friends do you have a best friend too?... tickles in my Tommy its so yummy yummy" _he started to sing that best friends song, the toybox one **(nah nah nah nah nah… if you haven't heard off it look it up, its so annoying and catchy… I know I know I wasn't supposed to say **_**catchy **_**but I didn't say it I wrote it :D) **that song really bother me but he started to dance to it, its just so hard not to smile around him, and then I remembered…

"I'll better just leave" I ran and closed the shay's apartment door, as soon as I saw the apartment in front off me, betrayal was all I could think about, but I had to had a plan something to do to that deodorant head of Freddie, something to cause him the pain that I have right now, something to hit him with, and I turned around to see a guitar right there on the floor resting on the wall beside the door, Spencer brought it from a dumpster and it smelled so bad they didn't got it inside the apartment, but it was great because when I hit that boy he will remember it because off the smell… makes me think about stinky Steve… but nobody needs stinky Steve.

I knocked the Bensons apartment door; Freddie knew it was me right the way…

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything bad, I'm just a guy, and a weak one I shouldn't have kissed Carly because now I know the only one I want is you" I had the stinky guitar in my hand, what he said made me hesitate but I had an idea, I'll just play along "and the only one I want is you Freddie" I said, hiding the guitar behind my back so he couldn't see it true the peephole "really?" he asked me "let me see both of you're hands" and that phrase made me flip "don't worry you would see them" I grabbed the guitar and started to hit the door with it, the stinky guitar broke against the door and Freddie squealed like a girl "AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA" it was like hearing a cheerleader screaming, the smell spread on the hallway, freaking stinky.

I grabbed the cell phone from my pocket and called to Freddie's house, "answer the phone" I told him "my phone isn't ring…" he went to answer the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello Mrs. Benson, is Freddie home?" Freddie is such a girl.

"I'm Freddie" he answered annoyed.

"No, really put Freddie on the phone Mrs. Benson" I answered sarcastically, I leaned against the apartment door drooping on the floor, the smell was so strong, but I so have more important things to think about right now.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't wanted to hurt you" too late for that.

"Hurt me? It was just a little stab in the back, no bigy sugar pop" I was fighting not to cry right now.

"I don't have any feelings for Carly… I'll let you get inside if you don't murder me with the shreds of the stinky guitar" I didn't had the energy to hit him anymore, I can't.

"I won't hit you, I love you" I wasn't lying.

He opened the door, I could see he was crying and he was missing an eyebrow, how do you lose an eyebrow in 10 minutes?

"Suck it up; you have to be a strong woman, and what happened to your eyebrow?"i asked him, I just had to laugh at his eyebrow less face.

"When I get nervous I like to…"

"Shave?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Aha…" was all he managed to say nodding his head.

**Well its sort off late so I'll better write more tomorrow, so bye**** :D:D:D:D**


	11. WHOOPS!

**Whoops!**

**.groww**

**Another chapter!**

"Don't worry, I always carry a sharpie on my pocket, for whenever is need it" I pulled the sharpie out off my pocket; I was having fun with this…

"What do you want to do? What's up whit the smell?" he said, scared… good, I pushed him inside the apartment and closed the door so the smell wouldn't spread.

"No more smell" I said, sharpie still in hand.

"You want to draw me an eyebrow Puckett?" he asked, I was looking at my sharpie like if I was questioning myself either do it or not, I know I am.

"Don't worry, things like this happened to me all the time, I wouldn't want the love of my life to look bad… so let me fix your nervous shaving" I controlled myself so I wouldn't laugh.

"Fine" he closed his eyes, expecting me to start drawing his new eyebrow.

I drew a little triangle just right in the middle off his eyebrow, and filled the blank spaces with little circles. **(●●●▲●●●, imagine that instead off an eyebrow drew with a sharpie :P)**

I couldn't manage my self anymore; it was just too funny I had to laugh.

"What, what is it?" Freddie asked opening his eyes and looking at me confused… "What did you do to my eyebrow?" he asked me.

"I didn't do anything you didn't deserve" I crossed my arms in my chest.

"Fine, you're right" he raised the sharpie drew eyebrow, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you want to look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked him.

"No, I know its worst than what I think it is" he knew me well.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Why where _you_ crying?" he asked me.

"Touché" I responded.

"Let's go to Carly's and apologize" why should we apologize?

"I'm not apologizing, she's supposed to not like you, not kiss you on a hospital when you have just been ran over by a burrito car" I was a little bit jealous.

"At lest she didn't buy a burrito from the car that ran me over" great! Now she's the good one.

"Get over it Frednerd" I kicked him on the knee and he Yelled "Oww! what was that for?"

"Are you jealous Sam?" he asked me.

"ME?!... Off course n… yeah" told you he knows me well.

"Haven't I already told you?" yeah, yeah, what ever.

"Sure, I'm your life now" or some like that

"I never told you that… do you want me to?" oh yeah, I forgot that was a twilight phrase.

"No… would you?" I like twilight.

"You're my life now Sam" he put his hand on my cheek; I looked at his face and saw the eyebrow.

"Whoops!" I started laughing.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Yeah" I was nodding.

"Let's just go to Carly's and ask her to forgive us, love" Aww! Edward calls Bella love!

"Fine" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, I opened the door only to see gibby standing there.

"why is it so stinky in here?" gibby asked more to himself, he hadn't seen us yet, he was wearing a cow costume and he had a carton of milk with him, whenever I think the weirdness from gibby is already reached his top, he overcomes himself.

"Why did you break that stinky guitar in pieces?" gibby asked.

"How do you know it was me?" I never do such things *cough*

Freddie and gibby both look at me like saying 'it's pretty obvious you did it you crazy psychopath'

"You didn't answer my question" gibby said, while he drank of the carton.

"Don't drink from the carton" Freddie said, pointing his index finger at him, I rolled my eyes.

"It was either love…" I looked at Freddie "or revenge" I eyed him angrily and squeezed his hand hurtfully "… what ever made me broke a guitar in to pieces on an apartment door" I dropped Freddie's hand and looked at the floor.

"Whoops!" I looked at both of them innocently.

"I thought Freddie was your punching bag, but I saw it coming" he left towards the elevator, both me and Freddie eyed him like saying 'why here you here with a cow costume… out of nowhere' gibby is just so weird.

"I just decided to come by, jezz I thought we were friends, can't a friend come on a cow costume to say hi? You freaks" he suddenly responded to our questioning looks, he left on the elevator, he pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Did you saw how he drank from the carton? Ugh" I don't now who's weirder right now.

"Can't believe he didn't say anything about the eyebrow tough" I pointed my index finger at his "eyebrow" and started to laugh at it, he was giggling to, but I'm not quite sure why.

"You're supposed to suffer, you evil raccoon" I hit him like a little girl would have hit him, I was pissed, but not that pissed to hurt him.

"It's just you happy makes me happy" he reached out to me and gave me a hug, at first I was like 'get of me you skunk bag' but then it felt nice so I hugged him back.

The smell off the guitar started to faint

I heard a door opening, and at the same time I heard Carly's voice

"Guys, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I was just a little afraid I'll be left out because now you'll be a couple and… what the heck happened to your eyebrow?" I heard Carly behind my back so I left Freddie to turn and face her.

"Don't change the subject… I'm I really a blond bimbo?" I looked at her sadly.

"No" she said crying dramatically and then went for a hug, I hugged her back.

Then Freddie tried to hug us both but we pushed him away.

"Let's get inside" Carly told me, I enter her apartment and she closed the door on Freddie's face.

We both sat on the couch "don't worry you'll never be left out, and even if we wanted to it's your show so… we can't" I said joking.

"Yeah… I know that was just a moment of weirdness I don't even like Freddie… and what happened to his eyebrow?" she went to the kitchen for popcorn while I turned on the TV.

"Love or revenge, either of those made me smash a guitar on his apartment door… Whoops!" I said, flipping the channels.

She was laughing "are we back to normal?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Dude" I turned to look at her "we were never normal" she smiled.

"Can I get inside? Are you both planning on murdering me!?" Freddie was screaming from out the door.

"Don't worry babe it's just me and my normal plans to murder you, everything is back to "normal" if we say so" he walked in and sat next to me to watch TV.

"How do you lose your eyebrow?" Carly came from the kitchen and joined us.

**Randomly Random… Seddie.**

**So this is the end! In case you didn't now handshake, guitar and whoops! Are pretty much one story… don't worry there's more coming up! I still have a ton off words to do! Thanks Mackenzie ;D**


	12. Movies

**Finally some time to write!! Chapter I don't remember but chapter!!! Yeah!!!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Angela's back**

**Random word of today: perplejidad**

**Sam's POV**

Movies

"So you guys want to go see a movie tonight?" I asked Carly and Fredward when they were on they're assigned lockers… wait brain overload…. Yeah now I'm fine.

"yeah sure" Carly answered, holding Freddie's hand as I watched them, I couldn't help but to shiver, this was getting just more awkward as time went by with them, it was like watching someone throw up with that weird effect that makes you want to throw up too.

"Well, see you both then" I walked as fast as I could to get away from them.

"Not so fast pukey" Fredward grabbed my shoulder and turned me around just like before… wait there was no before so I just should shut my internal voice off, besides they're holding hands.

"Just get over it Sam, it actually turned out to work out with both of us so just quit the attitude ok? You'll be friendless if you keep it up like this" it sounded like if he were scolding me, I couldn't stop to just tighten my fists.

"You're right dork, I'm happy for you two, you weren't just bacon you're actually rotten meat" I just couldn't stand them, didn't I mentioned the puking sensation?

"See you today at the movies Sam, that's the least we can do we haven't been the best of friends lately I'm really sorry if this couple thing makes you uncomfortable" she patted my shoulder.

"You know how much I hate when people pat my shoulder, if I were you I'll put freddork as a human shield right now because I really want to hit you" I just toke in a deep breath and walked away, no stupid person stopping me this time.

**Carly's POV**

Poor Sam, she'll probably be feeling left out and all that. "Pumpkin pie I think Sam is just feeling awkward so lets try to empathize with her" I grabbed Freddie's hand again and squeezed it lovely.

"Don't be like that Carly, she'll be fine we're going to the movies with her, she shouldn't be acting like this at all" he squeezed my hand back and we both smiled at each other, I actually don't now if I love him or I have to love him? Might be this isn't right

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I knew this was going to happed, they haven't showed up yet and the movie its about to start, I bet it probably went a little bit like this

_Fantasy in Sam's head_

_Carly and Freddie are probably making out in her couch…_

"_Shouldn't we be at somewhere right now?" Carly would have asked him_

"_Nah, let's just enjoy your couch and ourselves" Fredwardo would have respond_

_They both forgot about her lonely and mean friend Sam Puckett, then out of the sudden her apartment lights on fire and they came out running from her apartment and then some crazy psycho path threatens them with killing them unless…_

_End of fantasy in Sam's head (she was interrupted from it)_

"Sam, aren't we going to get inside?" Fredward asked me

"Where's your girlfriend? Weren't you soul mates or what ever?" I asked him taking some of my pop corn; it actually was stolen pop corn from an old lady.

"She's getting some pop corn she figured out you wouldn't share because you have such a big hearth" I hate sarcasm when it's not coming from my mouth.

"Oh, come on where's your leash puppy? Just go with your master look she's over there with some pop corn" I pointed at her "look she's waving, go with her go" he didn't follow my order so I just had to scold him "bad dog" I threw him some of my pop corn for him to follow where Carly was, he rolled his eyes for the one million time.

"say what ever you want where not little kids anymore, you don't get to me the way you used to" if words were daggers, I would have been stabbed a million times.

"Well, you do get to me Fredward" I threw him the rest of my pop corn.

"I already have the tickets guys, I figured nobody would want to spend they're money so it's my treat" she gave us the tickets, grabbed Freddie's hand once again and we started to walk towards the movie.

"Poor little Carly, her boyfriend doesn't buy her tickets for the movies, what a looser Carly's boyfriend is" I turned to look at Fredward just to see his worried expression.

"She's right I should have bought your tickets, its boyfriend's responsibility to get her girlfriend all she needs"

"Don't worry Freddie, I can take care of all I need" I rolled my eyes and Carly kissed Freddie's cheek, he's reaction was quite surprising he didn't even smiled or even show emotion at all, now this made momma happy.

We sat on the stinky seats at the theater and I'm not quite sure how I got to sit next to Fredward, this was going to be fun, were watching 'blood fest' and last time I checked Freddie couldn't handle 'steel magnolias' from all the drama it implied.

"I'm not sure we should watch a horror movie" What a chicken.

"Don't worry sweet hearth I will protect you" Carly reassured him, grabbing his hand.

"You know dating Fredward it's like dating a girl right?" I asked Carly.

"Stop it Sam, might be Freddie's right, I get your sort of left out but just stop it I'm too young to have a teenager" she grabbed my hand and then slapped it, and then I knew this wasn't a game, so I'll just better relax Carly mad it's not a Carly I want to see.

We pretty much all just relaxed and watched the movie because of the awkwardness surrounding us, when out of the sudden…

"Power rangers go" that was Carly's ringtone whenever Spencer called, she picked up her phone and answered with a soft voice everyone shushed annoyed "hello, Spencer this is not a good time" she was silence for a while until she hanged up with out telling Spencer good bye "guys my aunt is death I have to go now, just don't worry Spencer is coming to get me, just stay here and I'll go, you guys need to bond don't worry I didn't like that aunt that much, its just a family matter tell me about the movie, I'll call you guys back when the funeral is over" she kissed my forehead and Freddie's "be good kids" she walked away, some of the people threw pop corn at her and said "go away mom, you're ruining the movie" she grabbed my pop corn and throw it all over the place to whoever she could "I'm not a mom and you shut up" she leaved the movie leaving both her kids in awkwardness.

A guy was cutting a poor girl in half when I felt a hand on mine, Freddork was grabbing my hand and leaning towards me for protection, it felt nice but I wasn't going to take advantage, that's not how Puckett's roll.

"If you want to we can go watch 'pony eats rainbow' and I'll buy you a cookie" he nodded and I grabbed his hand once again, getting him out of the movie, everyone was screaming and some random guy told us "look the teenagers in love couldn't take the movie" I told him to go "AAAAAAAHHHH" **(lady scream from the movie)** himself.

We got to the hallway "why did you grab my hand?" he asked me "well, why did you grab mine" I asked him back

"Because I was going to pee myself" he answered

"Same here, well you were going to pee your pants that's why" I dropped his hand and I knew that if I didn't told him now, I'll never do it so here it goes.

"Dude, I actually like you and I know you're with Carly now but I couldn't take it anymore and now you know I like you" I just couldn't leave things unsaid

"I actually like you too" I turned around to try to find the one that said it, but I think it might be him who said it, I turned to look at him he was blushing.

"Then why are you with Carly?" I slapped him.

"Because I thought I couldn't be with you" well I do send mixed signals.

"She'll understand she was with you just for pity she hasn't got over the whole burrito truck thing" I reached for his face smiling at him, my hand felt so well on his face.

"My girl" I told him

"My girl" he told me.


	13. NIGHTMARE

**This chapter is based on a real nightmare I had yesterday and sorry if I haven't updated…**

**I'm back *evil laugh***

**You just been rick rolled… never going to give you up… wait this doesn't works… ah forget it.**

**Fredwardini pov**

A weird wave of homicides have been going on Seattle, nobody knew who could be the one killing all this innocent people on bush well plaza, I guess now the stupid patrol my mom had created for that stupid stealing remotes thing was going to be useful this time, Mrs. Hampishireballyni was already murdered cold blood on her apartment, and no one saw it coming.

I entered Carly's apartment…

"hao" I tried to lightened the mood, all the building was sad and worried because of this really serious chizz.

"What you doing Fredward? You didn't even knocked" Sam attempted to say hi

"I'm looking for shelter, who could be this serial killer?" my face turned serious this time.

"Stupid boy, the only one that has been killed was Mrs. Hampishireballyni on apartment 7 on the second floor, how do you know it's a serial killer big head?"

I rolled my eyes and Spencer or spancer, (I'm steel confused by this whole twin thing) burst in all freaked out about something.

"Mr. Sinkriesfytelidelweed was found murdered on his apartment and the killer is on this room" out of the blue he had a vest on and he ran away screaming "save yourself"

Carly was starting to act all psycho screaming "I'm my cousin and I like to reduplicate myself" I knew it was her and I needed to get away from there right now.

I ran away with Sam by my side, we entered my apartment and I closed the door behind me.

"oh my God my best friend is crazy" Sam cried out.

"wait, Carly couldn't have done all of those murders she was with me doing our homework, but you…" I pointed at her and I could remember she was never there, and how she was acting all weird this morning.

"I did it because I couldn't take it anymore, I needed you to notice me and it worked, now you're here with me and you would never live me again" she got a fork out of her pocket and threatened me with it, I raised my hands and made a wrestle move on her, I managed to get the fork out of her hands and I stabbed her right on the leg, I closed my eyes and it felt like if you stab a fork on some kind of flan, she "died" I guess and then….

I woke up all sweaty on my bed, it was 5:00 p.m. and I was taking my Saturday nap thanks god it was just a dream, I got up off my bed and ran towards Carly's apartment, my mom saw me leaving on the security thing we have at home and she yelled "where are you going?" I didn't even know anymore.

"Carly's" I yelled "don't yell at your mother or you'll get some special time on the corner to think about what you just did" not the corner, I'm regretting cable at my house nanny 911 is making me sick.

I ran out the door and walked inside Carly's apartment Sam and Carly were watching I love cash on VH2 laughing her heads off.

"You girls wouldn't believe what I just saw in my head when I was asleep"

"Let me guess, my face" Carly answered.

"Wait a sec Carla, I think he had one of those special guys dream" Sam shivered.

"No it wasn't a special dream; it was just something to do with a fork and a serial killer" I tried to explain myself.

"Some people shouldn't be aloud to have cable" Sam and her clever way to always find something to make me look like a dweeb

"And guess who was the serial killer" I pointed at her.

"Dude I think he's broken, and all thanks to you" Carly turned to Sam to made emphasis on what she just said.

"He knows I love him" Sam said, I think, it sounded like she was talking to herself, she got up the sofa and started to freak out.

"I mean he knows I owe him, I'll pay you back dweeb, love you" she thought over her words and "corrected" herself "I mean I see you" she pointed at me and then she mumbled something about almonds.

"Dude, do you think Sam likes you?" Carly asked right after Sam left.

I didn't knew what to say, my mind started to overload with all this resent thoughts I didn't noticed I said "well I love her" I realized what I said and tried to "correct" the statement by saying "I mean I owe her so she doesn't have to pay me back I'll better go and tell her" I ran out of Carly's apartment and went to find her on the first floor talking to lewbert, she didn't saw me so I just hide there listening to what she was saying.

"And I said I loved him, but DUDE! I know I don't and he loves Carly and she's my best friend and he looks like a freaking raccoon and why should I just settle for him, besides he doesn't even has feelings for me, see my hair its not brunet and I don't like skirts and he's a freaking retard if he doesn't likes this" Sam motioned to herself.

"What should I care, I don't even like you stupid kids, but on my opinion he's really not your type, you are way to good for him and blondes have more fun don't worry about that stupid Carly girl, you go and show them that you can go an get a men for yourself" lewbert motioned for her to high five his hand, she just looked at it and let herself fell on the floor, her body hit the floor hard she was having a melt down.

"What do you think your doing? Are you going to clean the floor, because if you aren't then just go and suffer somewhere else" he motioned to the door.

Sam got up cleaning her tears, jumped behind the counter and hugged lewbert surprisingly lewbert just stayed there shocked and then he returned the hug.

"I know how you feel; unrequited love is just a part of life" he comforted her for like three seconds and then he said "now go away, I'm tired of having pity" she let go of him and he looked at her "dismissed" he said, motioning to the door, she walked true the doors exiting the building.

Of course I ran after her, lewbert yelled at me something like "you stupid potato face, what's your deal?" I just washed it off and kept chasing after Sam, I'm not quite sure why but I just did because it felt right.

"The psycho that's not brunet and never wears skirts, I love you even tough you're not my type I'll settle for you!" I yelled at her, everyone eyed me like WTF! But I didn't care because I needed to tell her that I love her, even tough it felt weird like if leprechauns dance inside your body, might be it was just a disease but I know its her.

She turned around and smiled at me, she ran towards me and I ran toward her, I spread my arms wide to receive her she did it as well, I swing her on my arms and a guy yells.

"There's a reason I didn't watched the notebook ya dorks" it started to rain and when

We got soaking wet I kissed her, best make out session ever.

**ROLL THE CREDITS STEVEN!**

**Well I came back like it or not, well I better go finish my puzzle.**

**My seedier self was really let down by a resent cruddy crap I went true…**


End file.
